


when can i see you again

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Texting, connie is mentioned just for the record okok, fried cookie cat, steedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven is bored but peedee is always busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! the last steedee texting thingy i wrote got a couple positive comments so i decided to write another one. i've put them in a series but i'm really not sure how many i'm gonna write. i hope you enjoy this regardless!

starboy: peeeeeedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

fryboy: yes steven.

starboy: i'm booOOORED

fryboy: play a game. watch a movie. draw a picture. go on a magical mission.

starboy: noooO!

fryboy: what more do you want, steven?

starboy: i wanna hang out with u :((

fryboy: oh. i'm sorry, i would if i could.

starboy: yeah but ur stupid job has to keep you there all day!

fryboy: at least i can text you.

starboy: i guess

fryboy: how about this: i'll try and get tomorrow off and we can do whatever you want.

starboy: whatever i want?

fryboy: whatever you want.

starboy: okay so we'll go get donuts from the big donut and go to the arcade and we can get matching bracelets with the tickets we got and we'll probably come back here and watch a movie or play games i don't know yet or we could sit on the beach and play something maybe the gems could play volleyball with us or connie could come over and we could build sandcastles

fryboy: sounds great, steven.

starboy: ur use of punctuation makes you sound sarcastic!!

fryboy: i'm not. i'm just typically punctually correct. i promise i'm looking forward to tomorrow. :) see?

stayboy: :)!!

fryboy: i'll see you then.

starboy: okay!! byeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fryboy: <3 [message retracted]

**Author's Note:**

> booiiiiiiiiiiii-


End file.
